Et moi, et moi, émoi !
by Yael92
Summary: Une chose inhabituelle arrive à Aramis...
1. Au fief d'Alby

Cela faisait près d'une décennie qu'Athos vivait à Paris, et pourtant, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait mis les pieds au fief d'Alby. Ce n'était même pas à une demi-lieue de l'hôtel de Tréville et à moins de cinq minutes à cheval du Louvre, pourtant c'était un autre univers. Non loin de la Porte Montmartre, cette petite place abritait tout ce que Paris comptait de pire et de plus miséreux, du voleur à l'assassin, du mendiant à la prostituée… Le pouvoir royal ne s'appliquait pas en ce lieu, et aucun honnête homme n'osait s'y aventurer. Ni les mousquetaires ni les gardes du cardinal n'y pénétraient jamais. Cet endroit avait ses propres règles, ses propres lois et son propre roi. D'autres lieux semblables existaient dans la capitale et dans les villes de province, mais aucun ne l'égalait. Tous portaient le même titre ronflant de « cour des miracles », mais c'était à celle-là que l'on pensait quand on prononçait ce nom.

Dépassant l'église Saint-Eustache, Athos se disait que la route de Calais avec toute la police du Cardinal à leurs trousses et même Belle-Isle avaient été moins dangereuses que cette petite place au nord de Paris. Tréville n'avait guère été enthousiaste à l'idée d'envoyer ses meilleurs hommes dans ce coupe-gorge, mais il avait dû s'y résoudre. Depuis quelques mois, une rumeur courait dans les rues de Paris. Le terrible bandit qui avait fait trembler la France deux ans plus tôt ne serait pas mort à Belle-Isle-en-Mer et serait de retour à Paris. Aramis avait souligné que personne n'ayant jamais vu qui se dissimulait sous le masque, il était facile pour n'importe quel malandrin de s'affubler d'un masque de fer et de se faire passer pour ce criminel. C'était frappé du coin du bon sens ! Mais cela ne changeait rien. Ils ne pouvaient laisser entendre que le Masque de fer avait survécu. D'Artagnan avait même été envoyé à Belle-Isle pour enquêter… Comme s'ils avaient pu retrouver la moindre trace deux ans après !

Mais cela n'était rien. La situation était déjà tendue. Le roi avait à nouveau maille à partir avec son frère et sa mère, sans parler des troubles avec les protestants. Mettre fin à cette rumeur était devenue une priorité et ils en étaient réduits à faire ce qu'ils n'avaient même pas envisagé lors des premières attaques du Masque de fer : demander le soutien des pires scélérats de Paris. En effet, la pègre parisienne avait gardé un souvenir affreux du précédent passage du bandit masqué. Les rues de Paris avaient été quadrillées comme jamais. La moitié des coupeurs de bourses avaient visité les geôles parisiennes, et entre la peur du brigand et celle des policiers, mendiants et prostituées avaient perdu presque toute leur clientèle. C'était pourquoi en ce jour de printemps 1628, il remontait la rue Montorgueil avec Porthos et Aramis en direction de la Cour des Miracles. C'était sans doute une idée de Richelieu. Lui seul pouvait concevoir une idée aussi retorse et déshonorante !

Porthos grimaçait et Aramis avait porté la main sur son nez. Athos restait impassible, mais la puanteur des ordures qui s'écoulaient au milieu de la rue était pestilentielle. S'ils avaient été sur leurs chevaux, l'odeur aurait été moins insupportable, mais entrer au fief d'Alby même sur un âne aurait été perçu comme une provocation par le maître des lieux. C'était pour la même raison que, non seulement ils n'avaient pas mis leurs casaques, mais ils avaient revêtu leurs habits les plus ordinaires. Pourtant, même ainsi, ils seraient vus comme des intrus dans le cloaque où ils allaient pénétrer.

Son regard s'arrêta malgré lui sur les cheveux dorés d'Aramis et il se dit qu'il aurait grandement préféré que leur propriétaire accompagne D'Artagnan en Bretagne. Il s'en voulut d'avoir une telle pensée et pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne la devine jamais… _Elle_… Cela lui avait mis un peu de temps, mais désormais, le féminin lui était devenu naturel quand il songeait à Aramis. C'était presque surprenant vu les efforts constants qu'elle faisait pour leur faire oublier cet état de fait.

Près d'un an plus tôt, après qu'ils l'aient rejointe en Suisse, elle leur avait révélé la vérité. Il n'avait jamais tellement su ce qui l'avait décidée à leur faire cet aveu après tant d'années. Peut-être était-elle prête à quitter la compagnie s'ils la rejetaient. Elle envisageait peut-être même de rester en Suisse. Cependant, malgré la claire résolution qu'elle affichait, elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer les mots exacts qui auraient pu mettre fin à leur amitié. Alors – Athos le comprenait à présent – avec Porthos, ils avaient fait une énorme erreur : ils lui avaient dit qu'ils savaient déjà. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient été habités que par le désir de mettre fin à une situation qui mettait leur meilleure amie au supplice. Et à première vue, cela avait été efficace. Elle avait été soulagée et heureuse qu'ils l'acceptassent sans la moindre réticence. Mais le fait qu'ils l'aient devinée depuis longtemps avait fait naître une angoisse. S'ils avaient pu percer son déguisement, est-ce que d'autres ne le pourraient pas ? Bien sûr, Athos et Porthos la connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Oui, elle avait quasiment passé chaque jour et même une partie de ses nuits avec ces deux hommes au cours des huit dernières années. Ils la connaissaient par cœur… Il n'était donc guère étonnant qu'ils aient deviné ce qui se cachait sous son pourpoint… Elle avait beau se répéter cela, le doute qui avait germé dans son esprit ne cessait de la tarauder.

Athos avait espéré qu'elle se sentirait libérée de ce secret qui l'avait forcée à toujours garder une distance avec eux et que leur amitié en sortirait raffermie. Malheureusement, il s'était lourdement trompé. Imperceptiblement, elle était devenue plus froide et plus distante… plus téméraire et imprudente aussi. Elle n'avait jamais fait grand cas de sa propre sécurité. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu des sueurs froides à cause d'elle. Mais maintenant, il lui semblait qu'elle voulait prouver à chaque instant qu'elle méritait sa place à leurs côtés, qu'elle ressentait encore davantage que par le passé le besoin de prouver son courage et même – il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire – sa virilité auprès d'eux… Si elle continuait ainsi, ce serait son cadavre qu'il finirait par ramener au capitaine !

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la posture de Porthos. Lui aussi était inquiet. Il s'était positionné juste derrière elle, comme s'il se préparait à la protéger de son corps au moindre danger… Il murmura quelque chose à son oreille et les deux mousquetaires eurent un petit rire. Sans savoir ce qui les amusait ainsi, Athos eut envie de sourire également… Si elle laissait encore Porthos l'atteindre, tout n'était pas perdu.

* * *

Bon sang, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le regard d'Athos embrassait la grande place qui s'étalait devant lui en se demandant comment les maisons environnantes pouvaient ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait vu plus d'une maison mal bâtie dans Paris, mais jamais une telle concentration… D'autant qu'il devinait que tous ces bâtiments biscornus étaient surpeuplés par tous ceux dont Paris ne voulait pas. L'odeur de crasse était encore plus insoutenable. Et encore, ils avaient la chance que le lieu soit quasi désert à cette heure de l'après-midi. À la nuit tombée, toute la misère parisienne se rassemblerait ici.

Bien que ses camarades fussent demeurés impassibles, il devinait le mélange d'horreur et de compassion qui les agitait. Deux hommes dont la carrure colossale n'avait rien à envier à celle de Porthos se matérialisèrent devant eux.

\- Nous venons voir le Grand Coësre.

Un instant, Athos crut que les colosses allaient leur rire aux nez… Il y aurait eu de quoi ! C'était comme si un mendiant se présentait aux portes du Palais du Louvre et demandait audience à Sa Majesté le roi. Fort heureusement, le comte de Rochefort avait fait jouer tous ses réseaux dans les bas-fonds de la capitale pour leur obtenir cette audience auprès du chef des truands parisiens… S'il y avait bien une personne dont l'âme damnée du Cardinal ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler, c'était bien le Masque de fer.

Les cerbères s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Au fond de la cour, sur une estrade bien moins branlante que le reste des bâtisses, était posé un large fauteuil usé qui semblait être le trône d'un souverain grotesque… Le mousquetaire savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre. Le Grand Coësre était un maître absolu en ces lieux. Tous les ans, brigands et mendiants élisaient leur chef. Pendant une année, cet homme avait plus de pouvoir sur cette place que le roi n'en avait dans son Palais à moins d'une lieue. En souverain sûr de sa puissance, il allait les faire attendre.

Un léger coup de coude d'Aramis l'arracha à ses pensées. D'un geste de la tête, elle lui indiqua le sol devant eux. Au milieu de la boue de détritus et d'excréments qui les environnait, il mit un moment à discerner ce qu'elle lui montrait, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était la chose la plus banale et la plus inconcevable en ce lieu. Un filet d'eau, à peine plus gros que le poing, serpentait sur la place… Une eau claire et transparente comme il n'en avait jamais vu depuis qu'il était arrivé à Paris… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les flots marronnasses de la Seine. Même dans sa campagne natale, les ruisseaux semblaient moins limpides que cette minuscule rigole coulant dans l'endroit le plus répugnant du royaume de France. Un très court instant, il se dit que cette eau était d'une telle pureté que les pires immondices n'auraient pu la souiller.

Pardieu, il devait rester concentré. Même si c'était la chose la plus singulière qu'il ait vue, il était dans le plus dangereux coupe-gorge parisien. Ils étaient là dans un but bien précis, et même s'ils découvraient que des diamants jonchaient la place, ils ne devraient en faire aucun cas.

Dans un tintement de piécettes, le Grand Coësre apparut alors sur l'estrade. Le grand efflanqué qui leur faisait face dans sa tenue de roi où étaient cousues des centaines de pièces multicolores n'était probablement pas plus âgé que D'Artagnan. Athos savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser abuser par la jeunesse de ses traits. Il avait probablement grandi dans ce cloaque et gravit un à un les échelons de cette étrange société de mendicité et de rapines. Si un homme aussi maigrelet pouvait tenir sous son joug les colosses qui les avaient accueillis, cela révélait une virtuosité, une intelligence et probablement une cruauté hors du commun. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait se méprendre devant le regard d'aigle qu'il posait sur eux. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'enfance dans ces pupilles sombres.

\- Que font les légendaires mousquetaires du roi dans notre humble royaume ?

Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme. Il connaissait parfaitement les raisons de leur venue, mais il ne se priverait pas du plaisir d'humilier les meilleurs soldats du royaume. Athos serra les poings et exposa leur mortifiante requête.

\- Ainsi vous n'étiez pas venus à bout de ce brigand, railla le Grand Coësre. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pendant des mois, tout le monde en France chantait vos exploits…

\- Vous n'ignorez pas que n'importe qui peut se cacher derrière un masque de fer, ne put s'empêcher d'objecter le mousquetaire piqué au vif.

L'homme éclata de rire.

\- Cela n'aurait pas pu arriver si vous aviez ramené son corps. Rien de tel qu'un cadavre putréfié pour détruire une légende ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous n'aidons pas les condés, messieurs les mousquetaires, mais si cet homme ose remettre le pied à Paris, on y mettra bon ordre. Et comme on respecte la justice de notre bon roi, votre Masque de fer aura droit à une belle exécution. Vous retrouverez son corps suspendu au gibet de Montfaucon.

Athos manqua de s'étouffer devant l'outrecuidance du hors-la-loi. Si ce gibet de Montfaucon n'était plus guère utilisé depuis le règne du roi Henri IV qui avait sans doute eu ce lieu en horreur depuis qu'il y avait été mené au lendemain de la Saint-Barthélemy pour « admirer » le corps mutilé de l'Amiral Coligny, ce lieu demeurait un symbole du pouvoir royal dans ce qu'il avait de plus terrifiant. Que ce roi des voleurs se proposât d'utiliser ce gibet où bon nombre de ces prédécesseurs avaient été pendus haut et court pour y pratiquer lui-même une exécution était un camouflet à l'autorité de Sa Majesté… En outre, le Grand Coësre ne s'était pas contenté de les provoquer, il avait annoncé à sa suite qu'il relèverait ce défi. Dans le monde impitoyable de la Cour des Miracles, aucun échec ne serait accepté. Malgré lui, Athos ne put réprimer une pointe d'admiration face à l'audace de ce garçon qui, dans d'autres lieux, serait tout juste sorti de l'enfance… Se ravisant aussitôt, il se jura de venir à bout du gredin au masque de fer avant cette bande de fripouilles. Voilà que les mousquetaires étaient en concurrence avec les argotiers parisiens ! Quelle humiliation !

\- Je crois qu'il est inutile de s'attarder davantage. Nous n'avons plus qu'à vous saluer, votre altesse, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Même s'il aurait volontiers gratifié le roi des mendiants d'une courbette irrévérencieuse, il était trop conscient que sa vie et celle de ses amis ne tenaient qu'au bon vouloir de ce forban… La prochaine fois, il laisserait les gardes du Cardinal se dépêtrer avec leurs brillantes idées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Athos se figea… À quoi jouait-elle ? Ils étaient convenus qu'il serait le seul à parler ! Il avait craint un coup de colère de Porthos face aux provocations du ruffian mais pas qu'Aramis attirât l'attention sur elle… surtout pour un motif aussi déplacé qu'une petite rigole, aussi bizarre soit-elle ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Elle semblait hypnotisée par cette eau immaculée… C'était comme si elle n'avait même plus conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Le corps se tendit encore davantage quand le regard de rapace du Grand Coësre se posa sur les traits délicats de son amie. Il savait l'effet que produisait le physique si particulier d'Aramis sur les inconnus…

\- Que voulez-vous que ce soit ? C'est un miracle !

Le sourire du jeune homme dévoilait une rangée de dents étonnamment blanches. Sur un geste de sa main, une des femmes prit une coupelle et la remplit de ce liquide clair.

\- Goûtez-y ! Vous ne trouverez pas d'eau plus pure à des centaines de lieues à la ronde !

Comme si ce gamin parisien avait jamais mis les pieds à plus d'une lieue de l'enceinte de la capitale !

\- Vous n'auriez pas plutôt du vin à nous proposer ? fit Porthos en écartant légèrement Aramis.

Athos songea qu'ainsi, la femme à la coupelle dissimulait en partie leur amie au regard du Grand Coësre. Il comprenait que c'était l'instinct de protection qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux à l'égard de la femme mousquetaire qui avait permis à son bouillant ami d'ignorer les provocations du bandit.

\- Si l'adage _in vino veritas_ dit vrai, ce breuvage vaut tous les alcools, déclara un vieillard qui se tenait à droite du roi.

_N'y touchez pas ! Par pitié, n'y touchez pas ! _

Athos n'aurait su dire pourquoi son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine… Il était un homme raisonnable et pondéré. Contrairement à ses deux autres compagnons, il tenait assez peu compte de son instinct et prenait toujours le temps d'analyser froidement la situation. Pourtant, là, il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas attraper le poignet d'Aramis et partir en courant en faisant fi de leur mission et même des dangers auxquels ils s'exposeraient par le moindre mouvement inconsidéré.

Inconsciente du trouble qui agitait son camarade, la jeune femme avait pris la petite coupe entre ses mains et la portait à ses lèvres. Un très court instant, Athos songea qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à l'Aramis qu'il connaissait. Le liquide qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles azur y faisait flotter une ombre inhabituelle et inquiétante.

Le coude de Porthos cogna celui de leur amie lui faisant lâcher le récipient. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà vide.


	2. Un réveil difficile

Il lui semblait qu'une compagnie de tambours faisait un concerto assez peu harmonieux dans sa tête. Son corps était lourd et un désagréable picotement lui tenaillait l'entrejambe. C'était le résultat d'une soirée de « punition » de Porthos ! La veille, après qu'ils eurent quitté le fief d'Alby, son plantureux ami avait agrippé son pourpoint et s'était mis à lui hurler dessus : « Vous êtes complètement dingue ! On ne sait rien de ce machin bizarre et vous le buvez sans hésitation ! Ce truc n'avait rien de normal ! Que ferons-nous s'il se met à vous pousser des cornes et une queue ? » À ce souvenir, Aramis ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur son front. Grâce au Ciel, il n'y avait rien… sauf les vestiges d'une monstrueuse gueule de bois !

« Il va falloir une bonne quantité d'alcool pour noyer ce liquide maléfique ! avait déclaré Porthos en allant chercher une pleine bouteille d'eau-de-vie. » Pas étonnant que son corps fût aussi douloureux ! Athos n'avait rien fait pour venir à son secours en dépit de ses regards implorants. Il était tout aussi fâché que Porthos et seule sa nature compassionnelle l'avait empêché de concocter un châtiment supplémentaire. Franchement, ils étaient tous deux excessifs. Certes ils avaient convenu qu'Athos serait le seul à s'adresser au Grand Coësre, et la curiosité n'était pas une raison valable pour revenir sur ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Oui, la Cour des Miracles était le lieu le plus dangereux de Paris. Mais sangdieu, boire quelques gorgées d'eau n'était pas un crime ! Si son comportement avait été un peu déplacé, il n'avait eu aucune conséquence. Au contraire, ils étaient sortis sans encombre de la place miteuse et avaient accompli leur déplaisante mission auprès des brigands parisiens. Les yeux clos et la tête reposant sur l'oreiller, Aramis refusait de s'attarder sur le trouble qui avait possédé son âme en découvrant cette eau miraculeuse, selon les termes du roi des bandits, ou de repenser à la force incoercible qui avait guidé ses mains pour porter la coupe à ses lèvres.

Un gémissement se fit entendre dans le silence de sa chambre. Aramis se figea. Comment diable s'était achevée la soirée de la veille ? C'était le trou noir… Mais Athos et Porthos étaient là… Sauf qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait être l'auteur de ce son. C'était un bruit féminin ! Morbleu, que faisait une femme dans sa chambre ? Pire, dans son lit ! Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux découvraient la chevelure dorée de la femme allongée à ses côtés. La blonde sursauta, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, deux hurlements résonnèrent à l'unisson.

* * *

Quelle était cette sorcellerie ? La fille – si c'en était réellement une – s'était jetée sur sa dague et la tenait entre ses mains. Aramis aurait sans doute reniflé de dédain devant la gaucherie manifeste de cette créature si la situation n'avait été si effrayante. Le visage de la fille était le sien même si les traits étaient légèrement plus arrondis… plus proches de ce qu'ils étaient avant son entrée dans la compagnie des mousquetaires. Les cheveux blonds ne se différenciaient des siens que par des boucles plus prononcées. La poitrine qui tendait la chemise semblait plus opulente que la sienne… Mais toutes ces différences étaient si infimes que c'était comme être face à un miroir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? glapit la chose avec son visage.

\- Vous, qui êtes-vous ? répondit Aramis.

Sa voix lui sembla anormalement rauque… comme si quelque chose obstruait sa trachée… Sans doute un reste de la beuverie de la veille.

Un violent coup, reconnaissable entre mille, cogna contre le battant de l'entrée.

\- Aramis, c'est moi !

Avec une rapidité assez déconcertante, la créature courut vers l'entrée et, ouvrant vivement la porte, sauta littéralement dans les bras de Porthos.

\- Protégez-moi ! gémit-elle.

Là, Aramis ne put contenir un ricanement méprisant. Comme si Porthos allait se laisser abuser par une si pitoyable copie !

Porthos écarta laborieusement la masse de cheveux qui lui obstruait la vue pour découvrir un bien singulier spectacle. Aramis était blottie contre lui comme une petite fille effrayée. Ses mains s'agrippaient à son cou et même ses jambes entouraient sa taille comme si des serpents venimeux jonchaient le sol… Encore qu'Aramis aurait plutôt embroché les reptiles en question plutôt que de demander sa protection ! Elle se pressait davantage contre lui, et il réalisa avec embarras qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi peu vêtue. Elle ne portait qu'une mince chemise et deux adorables rondeurs s'écrasaient contre son épaule… Il ne devait pas penser à elle de la sorte ! C'était Aramis ! Son compagnon d'armes ! Son frère… ou plutôt sa sœur mais certainement pas une femme de nature à susciter des pensées lubriques !

\- Cessez cette comédie ! fit une voix dure et profonde.

Les yeux du mousquetaire s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la personne qui le toisait d'un air hautain… _Aramis_… C'était sans conteste l'Aramis qu'il connaissait. La posture droite et fière, les prunelles brillant de colère, ses lèvres serrées en une expression farouche… Pourtant quelque chose ne collait pas… À l'instant où il comprit, sa rapière sauta hors de son fourreau et il en posa la lame sur le cou de l'être qui lui faisait face.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Pardieu, Porthos, vous n'allez pas vous faire duper par cette chose !

\- Vous n'êtes pas Aramis.

Sur ces mots, l'épée de Porthos glissa sur l'encolure de sa chemise et l'écarta largement… La main d'Aramis se leva pour saisir le tissu, mais elle demeura suspendue en l'air quand ses yeux découvrirent un torse parfaitement plat.

\- Bon sang de Dieu…

* * *

Grâce au Ciel, Athos n'allait pas tarder ! Porthos se sentait quelque peu dépassé par la situation insensée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Néanmoins, il se félicitait de s'être rendu chez Aramis dès l'aube. Après tout l'alcool qu'ils lui avaient fait boire la veille et peu rassurés sur l'effet du breuvage mystérieux qu'elle avait stupidement ingurgité, Athos et lui avaient convenu de venir voir comment elle se portait… Jamais il n'aurait escompté tomber sur un tel imbroglio.

Il avait expédié Aramis dans sa chambre en la priant de se vêtir… et il ne voulait pas repenser à la démarche chaloupante avec laquelle elle s'était exécutée. Il tenait toujours en respect l'homme au visage d'Aramis qui s'était assis sur une chaise et fixait sa chemise d'un air hébété. Dame, Porthos aurait même juré que le regard de l'homme s'était attardé plus que de raison sur son entrejambe.

\- J'aurais besoin de me soulager, lâcha-t-il d'une voix maussade.

\- Eh bien, retenez-vous !

\- Ce serait plus facile si vous ne m'aviez pas fait vider une pleine bouteille d'eau-de-vie hier soir !

\- Ce n'était pas vous mais elle !

\- Palsambleu, Porthos, je sais que mon corps n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il devrait être, mais vous ne pouvez imaginer que cette hystérique qui roule des fesses comme la dernière des catins est Aramis !

C'était complètement fou, pourtant le colosse devait admettre que le blond revêche ressemblait bien plus au compagnon d'armes auquel il aurait confié sa vie que la fille qui… Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le retour de sa belle camarade… Un instant, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait revêtu des vêtements d'hommes, mais personne ne pourrait la prendre pour un garçon. Son pourpoint légèrement déboutonné laissait deviner la naissance d'une poitrine dont les rondeurs exquises se dessinaient parfaitement dans le vêtement qui soulignait également la souplesse de sa taille... Il n'avait jamais remarqué le galbe enchanteur de ses cuisses enserrées dans la culotte… Non ! Il ne devait pas regarder Aramis ainsi !

Le sosie renifla bruyamment et le considéra d'un air entendu… Cette femme ne pouvait pas être Aramis. Elle était bien trop féminine, bien trop sensuelle, bien trop séduisante… Certes, son Aramis était loin d'être laide, mais elle n'était pas l'objet de désir qui étalait ses charmes en cet instant. Aucune des deux personnes dans la pièce ne pouvait être Aramis ! Ou bien… Une idée folle passa dans son esprit. Quand diable Athos arriverait-il ? Tout ceci était bien trop compliqué !

* * *

Aramis n'aurait su dire ce qui allait éclater en premier : sa colère ou sa vessie. Porthos était intraitable : personne ne bougeait tant qu'Athos n'était pas là. Sauf que le succube avait pu aller s'habiller et faire ses besoins... si tant est que cette créature ait ce genre de besoins.

En outre, une partie de son corps nécessitait un examen approfondi… Aramis sentait à présent parfaitement l'appendice tendu entre ses cuisses. Était-il d'une taille honorable ? Un petit ricanement secoua son torse à présent dénué de rondeurs. Il était bien devenu un homme ! Avant même de s'interroger sur les raisons de ce « cadeau », il se demandait s'il était bien membré… Le mousquetaire songea qu'il lui était extrêmement facile de se penser au masculin. La travestie avait appris à ne jamais parler d'elle au féminin. Au bout de sept ans, cela lui était devenu naturel… Il ne restait plus grand-chose de la femme qu'avait été Renée. Sa vengeance accomplie, elle avait pu enterrer ce qu'il en restait auprès de François. Aramis était un homme depuis bien longtemps, il ne lui avait manqué qu'un pénis pour en être un complètement. À présent, c'était chose faite ! C'était parfait ! S'il restait à convaincre ses amis qu'il était bien le « vrai Aramis », à savoir ce qu'était la chose qui avait pris son apparence et surtout à vider sa vessie, le nouvel homme accueillait sa virilité toute neuve avec délectation.


	3. Elle e(s)t lui

Athos n'avait jamais été accueilli avec autant d'enthousiasme par ses amis et n'avait jamais eu autant envie de repartir chez lui aussitôt. La confusion la plus totale régnait avec des Aramis en double exemplaire et un Porthos décontenancé et troublé. Il ne lui aurait pas jeté la pierre ! Entre une Aramis qui étalait sous leurs yeux ses courbes féminines et un Aramis agacé à moitié nu et visiblement muni d'un pénis, il y avait de quoi perdre son latin ! Il lui avait fallu tout son sang-froid et sa circonspection pour examiner la situation avec un minimum de sérénité.

Il avait envoyé l'Aramis homme se vêtir, avait demandé à l'Aramis femme de boutonner un peu mieux son pourpoint et les avait interrogés alternativement sur leur passé commun et sur des épisodes de leur vie qu'Aramis était seule à connaître. Les deux avaient répondu avec la même exactitude.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas boire cette saleté ! grogna Porthos.

Athos n'était pas un homme superstitieux. Il ne croyait pas à la magie, aux maléfices et autres sorcelleries. Pourtant, il était hautement improbable que deux sosies d'Aramis, un homme et une femme, aient pris la place de leur amie et de surcroît qu'ils connussent tous deux des détails aussi précis sur leur passé à tous les trois… ou tous les quatre. Pardieu, dans quelle folie étaient-ils empêtrés ? Rien de rationnel ne pouvait expliquer la duplication d'Aramis. Il se remémora les paroles qu'avait prononcées le malandrin : « Si l'adage _in vino veritas_ dit vrai, ce breuvage vaut tous les alcools. » Mais où était la vérité ? Qui était le ou la vraie Aramis ? Qui était Aramis ? Obligé de se pencher sur cette épineuse question, le mousquetaire réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Aramis ni comme un homme ni comme une femme. Il lui avait toujours semblé d'une nature indéterminée… comme un ange flottant entre le masculin et le féminin… Est-ce que ce serait cela ? Tenait-il la réponse ?

Un petit rire l'arracha à ses pensées.

\- Vous aviez prédit que je me retrouverais avec des cornes et une queue. Au moins, j'ai évité les cornes !

Avec un demi-sourire lourd de sarcasme flottant sur ses lèvres, cet Aramis masculin ne semblait pas tellement ennuyé par cette situation. Athos ne savait s'il devait l'admirer pour son sang froid ou s'inquiéter de sa nonchalance. Il était sûr que si lui-même s'était vu affublé des attributs de l'autre sexe du jour au lendemain, il n'aurait pas fait preuve d'une telle désinvolture… Certes, Aramis avait appris à vivre comme un homme depuis plusieurs années, mais tout de même !

\- Ne raillez pas, Aramis ! gronda-t-il. La situation est préoccupante.

\- Ah, vous admettez donc que je suis Aramis ! jubila l'homme.

Il soupira et jeta un regard appuyé à Porthos. Il devinait que son plantureux ami était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui mais qu'il préférait s'en remettre à son jugement.

\- Je crois que vous êtes tous les deux Aramis, déclara-t-il.

\- QUOI ? firent les deux de concert.

\- Cette donzelle n'a rien de commun avec moi ! s'indigna l'homme.

\- Il y a quand même quelques ressemblances évidentes, objecta Porthos.

\- Et des différences tout aussi évidentes, répondit la femme en bombant sa poitrine.

\- Pardieu, Athos, vous ne pouvez croire qu'il y ait la moindre parcelle de moi chez cette catin !

La fille s'empourpra et fixa son alter ego d'un air courroucé.

\- Comment osez-vous, espèce de malappris ? Vous n'êtes qu'un butor avec un balai coincé dans le fondement !

\- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas un balai coincé dans votre fondement ! Cela vous éviterait de le remuer comme une gourgandine !

\- Il suffit ! s'exclama Athos.

Malgré son calme proverbial, il peinait à garder un minimum de sérénité. Que n'aurait-il donné pour retourner se coucher dans un monde où Aramis était en un seul exemplaire ! Il appuya fermement ses doigts contre son front, respira profondément et reprit :

\- Écoutez, Aramis, vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'hier, votre corps était celui d'une femme. Cette féminité a bien dû disparaître quelque part… La seule explication plausible est qu'elle est dans cette autre Aramis…

Avant que le duo n'ait pu émettre une objection, Porthos intervint en s'adressant à la demoiselle :

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous adresser à vous avec votre nom de femme, proposa-t-il d'une voix douce. Foi de Porthos, je ne m'en sortirai pas si je dois tous les deux vous appeler Aramis !

Gloire soit rendue à son sens pratique !

\- Vous pouvez l'appeler Renée, fit l'homme avec dédain.

Étonnant personnage ! songea Athos. S'il avait eu son double face à lui, aurait-il pu lui jeter son nom de baptême avec autant d'indifférence que s'il s'était agi de jeter une carcasse à un chien ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il ne faisait plus guère de cas de ce prénom presque oublié.

\- Est-ce que cela vous convient, Renée ? reprit Porthos avec douceur.

Elle agita frénétiquement la tête en guise de réponse.

Renée tentait de donner le change devant Athos et Porthos et surtout face à cet homme désagréable, mais elle baignait dans la plus grande confusion. Quand elle s'était réveillée aux côtés de « l'Autre », elle avait agi instinctivement et s'était vite réfugiée dans la sécurité des bras de Porthos. À présent que les brumes de la nuit s'éloignaient, il lui semblait s'éveiller d'un bien plus long sommeil. C'était comme si elle avait vécu ces dernières années comme un songe… comme si ça avait été la vie d'une autre… _ou de l'Autre_. Peut-être avait-il raison. Il était Aramis… Mais alors qui était-elle ? Renée ? Mais qui était Renée ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Sa seule certitude était qu'elle ne le découvrirait pas sous l'œil réprobateur de l'autre.

\- Si vous êtes Aramis, lui dit-elle, vous devriez peut-être aller travailler. Je gage que vous êtes déjà bien en retard et que le capitaine va encore vous rabrouer.

Une réprimande du capitaine était bien le cadet de leur souci ! Néanmoins, Athos devait reconnaître qu'un semblant de normalité leur ferait sans doute du bien. Il ne servait à rien de demeurer entre ces quatre murs avec ces deux sosies dont l'hostilité réciproque était manifeste. En outre, il était assez curieux d'examiner cet Aramis masculin au milieu de leurs camarades… Mais que faire de la femme ? Ils ne pouvaient guère l'emmener avec eux. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Tréville devant une multiplication des Aramis. Cependant, il avait quelques scrupules à abandonner la jeune femme seule ici… En vérité, tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur ces deux-là, il n'imaginait pas en laisser un ou une sans surveillance.

\- Je vais rester avec Renée, intervint Porthos comme s'il avait deviné ses réticences. Vous direz au capitaine que j'étais souffrant.

Béni, soit-il ! Athos n'avait jamais été si impatient d'aller à l'hôtel de Tréville et d'entraîner quelques apprentis !


	4. Renaissance

Depuis le départ d'Athos et Aramis, Renée débordait d'une telle énergie que Porthos en avait le tournis. Elle s'était certes posée un instant pour attacher sa luxuriante chevelure en un chignon délicieux, mais depuis, elle fourrageait dans les placards avec excitation. Puis, son joli visage se tendit en une vilaine grimace… Depuis quand trouvait-il Aramis jolie ? Si l'homme austère qui avait disparu avec Athos ressemblait plus à son compagnon d'armes, cette fille était aussi Aramis… Elle était cette part douce et fragile qu'il entrapercevait fugacement quand Aramis lui souriait et qui lui donnait envie de presser la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la protéger du monde… Ce qu'il se gardait bien de faire ! La mousquetaire l'aurait violemment rabroué !... Mais cette demoiselle était si différente. Elle ne possédait pas cet orgueil glacial chevillé au corps. Ses grands yeux azur ne le toisaient pas avec autorité et ne lui intimaient pas de rester à distance.

\- Si nous allions chez Maître Bonacieux ? dit-elle en se plantant devant lui, les mains plantées sur les hanches. J'aurais besoin de nouveaux vêtements !

\- Ce ne serait pas très prudent. Il ne peut y avoir deux Aramis dans les rues.

\- Justement ! Il faut que nous soyons les plus dissemblables possible…

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Renée, il faudra plus qu'une nouvelle coiffure et des habits neufs pour faire oublier l'incroyable ressemblance entre Aramis et vous…

Renée poussa un soupir affecté qui arracha un sourire à Porthos. Il lui semblait être avec une petite fille capricieuse.

\- Je sais bien ! fit-elle avec une petite moue. On ne pourra pas nier un lien de parenté entre lui et moi, mais maintenant qu'il est un homme, Aramis peut bien avoir une sœur.

À cet instant, il lut dans ses prunelles toute l'énergie et la malice d'Aramis. S'y mêlait une légèreté qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez sa camarade. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir.

\- Admettons, concéda-t-il. Mais vous ne pouvez traverser la ville avec des vêtements d'hommes… surtout de la façon dont vous les portez !

Même mieux agrafé, le pourpoint dévoilait encore la naissance de sa poitrine et en soulignait les rondeurs. Quant à ses jambes… Non, elle ne pouvait sortir accoutrée de la sorte !

\- Vous devez bien avoir une robe à mettre…

Le visage de la femme se tordit en une vilaine grimace.

\- Pitié, non !

\- Allons bon, qu'y a-t-il ?

En deux enjambées, elle fut devant son placard et en tira un vêtement beige qu'elle jeta aux pieds de Porthos.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui l'a choisie ! Jamais je n'aurais voulu mettre une telle horreur !

Le mousquetaire ramassa la robe et l'examina. Certes, elle était d'une couleur terne et le col montant semblait bien sage, mais la réaction de Renée était pour le moins excessive. On aurait dit une adolescente boudeuse pestant contre la toilette que sa mère lui impose.

\- Allez, c'est juste le temps d'aller chez le tailleur ! Vous n'allez pas sortir d'ici toute nue !

Quoique…

\- Je préférerais, grogna-t-elle.

Elle reprit cependant la robe et, sans plus de manière, retira son pourpoint.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je me change ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez dit de faire ?... Oh, Porthos, je vous ai vu assez souvent nu pour que vous ne vous montriez pas si prude !

Sauf que d'habitude, c'était Aramis qui était prude ! Pardieu, cette fille était non seulement d'une sensualité troublante, mais elle paraissait dénuée de pudeur… Si ça n'avait été une moitié de son Aramis, ce subtil mélange de frère d'armes et de petite sœur, il se serait délecté du spectacle. Là, il détourna la tête et fixa le sol avec application.

* * *

Maître Bonacieux avait eu des sueurs froides quand Porthos était arrivé avec une demoiselle qu'il avait présentée comme la sœur d'Aramis… D'ailleurs, même sans cela, il aurait deviné ce lien de parenté tant la fille était semblable à son frère ! Mais ce qu'avait craint le malheureux artisan, c'était qu'elle fût aussi difficile à vêtir que le délicat mousquetaire… Le tailleur appréciait beaucoup Aramis ! C'était un homme charmant, poli et courageux. Comme ses compagnons, c'était un hôte des plus agréables et il avait toujours grand plaisir à l'accueillir à sa table… Mais pas dans sa boutique ! Pardieu, à part cette diva de Nana Bernard qui lui avait demandé de coudre des bijoux sur une robe, Bonacieux n'avait jamais eu client plus pénible qu'Aramis. D'une pudeur maladive, il refusait tout net tout essayage. Et surtout, alors que ce vaillant combattant ne craignait ni les balles ni les lames des épées, il ne pouvait souffrir qu'on le touchât. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui que le couturier de la reine avait mis au point un système de miroir pour prendre les mesures d'un client sans poser un doigt sur lui.

Par chance, sa sœur n'avait pas les mêmes exigences ! Bien au contraire, c'était un bonheur de l'habiller ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu une cliente si enthousiaste ! Heureux hasard, il avait récupéré la robe d'une bourgeoise qui n'avait pas voulu entendre ses conseils quand il lui avait dit que l'aigue-marine n'était pas un bleu adapté à son teint. Bien entendu, après plusieurs railleries de ses bonnes amies, la dame entêtée avait fait renvoyer la robe par un laquais… La jeune Renée était plus mince, mais la couleur lui seyait à ravir, soulignant la blondeur de ses cheveux et l'éclat de ses prunelles. Il n'avait que quelques retouches à faire et elle pourrait repartir avec une nouvelle robe.

Bonacieux avait habillé bien des dames, mais aucune n'avait manifesté autant de joie en contemplant son ouvrage. Elle pétillait littéralement tout en tournoyant sur elle-même devant le miroir… Elle était si adorable !

Renée se sentait revivre ! Après ses vilaines frusques masculines au tissu rude et cette robe austère au col désagréable, qu'il était plaisant d'avoir de sentir contre sa peau la douceur d'une étoffe soyeuse… Pardieu, elle était jolie ! constata-t-elle en se mirant dans la psyché. Elle avait été jolie autrefois. Des hommes l'avaient désirée… Un homme surtout… Son cœur se serra soudain… Comme elle s'était sentie belle dans ses yeux ! Est-ce qu'on la regarderait un jour à nouveau ainsi ?... Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser gagner par la mélancolie. Elle avait passé trop d'années à cultiver sa peine et sa rancœur… Ces émotions-là l'avaient bâillonnée, étouffée… Elles avaient permis à l'Autre de prendre sa place. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait vivre… Elle voulait être une femme à nouveau…

\- Porthos, cette robe met-elle suffisamment ma gorge en valeur ? lui demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant son ami.

\- Euh… c'est très bien… balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

Diable, mais qu'avait-il donc ? Habituellement, il fourrait son nez dans toutes les poitrines qui passaient à sa portée. La trouvait-il si laide ? C'était sûrement la faute de l'Autre ! C'était lui qui avait contrôlé sa vie toutes ces années, et il avait fait en sorte que ses camarades ne voient en elle qu'un sabreur grossier sans une once de séduction.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous échancrer davantage le corsage, dit-elle au tailleur avec une petite grimace.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que dirait votre frère, hésita-t-il.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est si sévère ! railla Renée. Je suis sûre que même dans les fournaises infernales, il garderait son pourpoint pudiquement boutonné !

\- Renée ! gronda Porthos. Ne parlez pas ainsi de lui !

La femme se tourna si brutalement vers le mousquetaire que le maître tailleur planta malencontreusement une épingle dans son épaule, mais elle était bien trop fâchée pour y prendre garde.

\- Je parle comme je veux ! Vous n'avez pas eu à supporter sa pudibonderie et sa rigueur ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré ! Vous ne savez pas ce que…

Elle s'interrompit, saisie d'une douleur cuisante dans l'avant-bras, et tous trois découvrirent éberlués une fine entaille ensanglantée qui se formait sur son bras gauche.


	5. Nouveau mousquet

Athos ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de la fine silhouette vêtue de bleu. Il y avait peu de différence avec celle de l'Aramis qu'il connaissait. Il ne percevait toujours pas de trace de virilité sur ses traits délicats. Ses grands yeux clairs conservaient à la fois leur froideur implacable et leur éclat céleste… Il comprenait pourquoi tant de femmes se pâmaient devant la travestie. Athos était le seul mousquetaire qui pouvait concurrencer Aramis auprès de ces dames, mais quand le brun ténébreux leur apparaissait comme la quintessence du gentilhomme élégant et viril, elles voyaient le jeune homme blond comme un ange immaculé… une personnification vivante de Saint-Michel aussi séraphique qu'impitoyable face au mal…

La personne à ses côtés était d'une beauté presque irréelle, ni féminine, ni masculine… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pris garde plus tôt ? Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais quand il avait compris en son for intérieur qu'Aramis était une femme, une partie de lui avait soigneusement évité de s'attarder sur cette beauté. Il avait déjà à l'égard de son jeune camarade de forts instincts protecteurs… plus intenses que ceux qu'il avait jamais ressentis pour quiconque, même D'Artagnan malgré sa jeunesse. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la trouver jolie. Il serait devenu absolument impossible de la laisser se jeter à la tête du danger comme elle le faisait si souvent… Il n'aurait plus pu la voir comme un compagnon d'armes. Tout était plus simple maintenant qu'Aramis était un homme.

Étonnamment, il semblait exactement la même personne que la veille. Il était stupéfiant qu'un bouleversement si radical chez n'importe quel être vivant provoquât aussi peu de changements chez son ami. Seul point vraiment notable, le jeune homme n'avait pas mis son jabot et avait laissé ouverte la première attache de son pourpoint... Athos esquissa un sourire. Évidemment !

\- Je me targue d'être plutôt observateur, ironisa-t-il. Pourtant il m'a fallu des années pour remarquer l'absence de votre pomme d'Adam.

\- Et moins d'une heure pour noter sa présence. Il faut croire que votre sens de l'observation s'est affiné.

Le ton était sec, mais Athos y perçut une pointe de l'humour pince-sans-rire de son ami.

\- Ça doit être une sensation étrange quand on n'y est pas habitué.

\- Oh, bien moins que ce qui m'a poussé entre les jambes !

Là, Athos ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

\- Je veux bien vous croire... À propos, est-ce que vous...

Diantre, comment aborder cette question ? Dites, Aramis, comment vous débrouillez-vous avec votre nouveau pénis ? Avez-vous besoin des conseils d'une personne expérimentée dans l'usage de ce type d'appendice ? Non, il ne pouvait dire une telle chose. S'ils n'étaient pas bégueules, ce qu'il y avait dans la culotte d'Aramis était un sujet absolument tabou, et même si le contenu avait changé, le sujet n'en était pas moins délicat. Cependant, quand il remarqua que son ami avait furtivement mordillé sa lèvre inférieure, il devina que celui-ci n'avait pas eu besoin d'en entendre davantage pour comprendre.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur professeur qu'on puisse imaginer, mais j'espère que vous n'envisagez pas sérieusement de m'enseigner à manier mon nouveau mousquet.

\- Vous êtes un élève vraiment frustrant, vous savez, plaisanta Athos. Vous saviez déjà parfaitement vous servir d'une arme à feu quand j'ai dû m'occuper de votre apprentissage. Je ne pourrai donc jamais rien vous apprendre !

Toutes étranges qu'elles fussent, leurs gausseries dissipèrent la gêne qu'aurait pu occasionner un tel sujet.

* * *

En dépit de ses rodomontades face à son ami, Aramis devait admettre que ce « pistolet » n'était pas des plus simples à manier.

Quand il l'avait découvert, une partie de lui avait jubilé à l'idée de pouvoir faire ses besoins sans se dissimuler, de ne plus être obligé de se glisser dans les appartements de Tréville pour se soulager, le capitaine ayant convenu que c'était la solution la plus sûre pour elle. Seigneur, c'était mortifiant ! Cependant, pour l'heure, il était hors de question de prendre le risque que ses camarades le surprennent.

Des commérages couraient sur son compte depuis des années. Son physique androgyne et sa pudeur excessive alimentaient les clabauderies depuis son entrée dans la compagnie. On lui soupçonnait quelque malformation. On le traitait d'inverti. Oh, bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps que sa réputation de terrible bretteur faisait que plus personne n'osait se moquer ouvertement… sauf les imbéciles du genre de Jussac. Quand ces sots n'avaient pas la couardise de lancer leurs brocards au milieu d'une foule et dans un uniforme de garde du Cardinal, ils apprenaient bien vite qu'il ne le raillait pas impunément un mousquetaire du roi. Quoi qu'il en fût, même aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait se payer le luxe d'apparaître comme un homme incapable de viser correctement avec son… Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Il était en mal de qualificatif pour évoquer ça… Pardieu, il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à appeler cette chose par son nom ! Cette pudibonderie n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il était un homme ! Un vrai ! Avec un… un… _Allez, Aramis, sois un homme ! Tu peux le dire… Un pénis ! Un pénis ! Un PÉNIS !_

Il s'immobilisa en remarquant le visage d'Athos qui balançait entre la stupéfaction et l'amusement avant de se laisser aller à une franche hilarité. _Et merde !_ Il ne s'était pas contenté de penser, il avait hurlé ce mot au beau milieu de la rue !

\- Je partage votre enthousiasme, Aramis, fit son ami en se mordant les lèvres pour tenter tant bien que mal – et plutôt mal que bien – de réprimer son rire. Mais inutile d'en faire profiter tout Paris.

\- Je voudrais bien vous y voir.

Athos s'esclaffa à nouveau. La mine mortifiée et boudeuse d'Aramis était irrésistible.

\- J'admets que votre situation est pour le moins inhabituelle. Je serais sans doute aussi très perturbé si je m'éveillais avec les attributs de l'autre sexe. Si ça devait advenir, soyez un véritable ami, empêchez-moi de crier « vagin » à la cantonade !

Et il ricanait ce traître ! Aramis maugréait dans sa barbe quand son camarade se rapprocha, l'œil toujours pétillant de malice. Son embarras l'avait totalement abandonné.

\- En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide dans l'apprentissage de votre pénis, murmura-t-il en articulant bien le dernier mot, n'hésitez pas ! Je serai ravi de vous aider.

Le visage du jeune mousquetaire déjà bien rose vira au vermillon… _Il était vraiment adorable…_

* * *

Les examens péniens n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. Arrivés à l'hôtel de Tréville, après quelques pieux mensonges pour expliquer l'absence de Porthos, ils entreprirent de poursuivre la découverte du nouveau corps d'Aramis par des exercices dans la salle d'armes. Le capitaine n'y étant pas, le jeune homme put faire ce qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de faire lors d'entraînements par temps chaud : il retira son pourpoint et délaça même sa chemise. C'était si bon de ne plus ruisseler de sueur au bout de quelques minutes. Ses amis raillaient son goût excessif pour les bains. Diable, s'ils avaient porté autant de vêtements qu'elle, ils auraient sauté se rafraîchir dans la Seine à la première occasion ! Il pourrait se baigner nu dans les rivières sans s'inquiéter qu'on le surprenne ! La vie était merveilleuse ! Être un homme était fantastique ! Il aurait voulu crier sa joie au monde entier… Pardieu, il s'était déjà assez couvert de ridicule devant Athos.

Après une heure à batailler avec Athos, son enthousiasme était un peu retombé. Certes, il transpirait moins et il respirait mieux sans les bandes oppressantes qu'il avait dû mettre durant des années, mais il avait escompté plus de force ! Si sa musculature n'était pas honteuse, c'était toujours sa souplesse et sa légèreté qui lui permettaient de tenir face à Athos. Il demeurait un freluquet !

Athos adorait se battre avec Aramis… Bien qu'il aimât les duels contre Porthos, Aramis était son défi préféré. Sa camarade avait une intelligence au combat telle qu'il en avait rarement rencontré. Surtout, son style était absolument inimitable. C'était comme affronter un courant d'air qui pouvait d'un instant à l'autre se muer en tempête. C'était à la fois perturbant et séduisant. Nombreux étaient les mousquetaires qui arrêtaient leur entraînement juste pour le regarder afin de tenter vainement de percer son mystère… Quand en plus l'énigmatique mousquetaire se mesurait à Athos ou Porthos, les spectateurs affluaient. Oh, bien sûr, d'aucuns – notamment certains gardes du Cardinal – l'avaient raillé en le qualifiant de « fée » ou de « lutin », pour ne citer que les qualificatifs les plus courtois. En effet, Aramis apparaissait comme une créature irréelle et magique, un feu follet insaisissable… Quand il avait deviné son secret, Athos s'était dit que cela était dû à sa féminité. C'était sans doute le cas. La femme soldat avait dû apprendre à compenser tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas en force par de la vitalité et de l'esprit. Cet Aramis homme avait conservé toutes ses qualités uniques.

La seule différence notable était qu'il était en chemise et que tous pouvaient admirer sa fine musculature, ses épaules qui se tendaient à chaque mouvement, le déroulé de son bras qui parait ses assauts… Fasciné par son compagnon, Athos ne perçut pas assez vite le brusque sursaut du jeune homme qui baissa subitement sa garde et son épée vint entailler le bras de son ami avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reculer.


	6. Sans chemise

Son exaspération était telle qu'il était à deux doigts d'assommer Athos. Il était un soldat, pardieu ! Des lames avaient percé son corps, des flèches avaient entaillé sa peau, des balles avaient déchiré ses chairs… et là, Athos était dans tous ses états pour une petite estafilade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de baisser ainsi votre garde ? vitupérait-il. Si ça avait été un vrai combat, vous auriez pu être gravement blessé, voire mort !

\- Justement, ce n'était pas le cas !

\- Ça aurait pu ! J'ai arrêté mon mouvement in extremis !

\- Vous avez des réflexes parfaits comme toujours !

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet !

Aramis soupira. Quel hystérique ! S'il n'y avait eu des gens à proximité, il lui aurait demandé si dans le grand chambardement hormonal de la journée, il était indisposé. Il se prendrait probablement un vilain coup de poing, mais ce serait plus reposant que ce torrent d'inquiétude auquel il était bien incapable de répondre. Il était particulièrement vain d'essayer de berner Athos, son ami le connaissait trop bien. Pouvait-il décemment lui dire qu'il avait senti une piqûre si inattendue dans l'épaule qu'il en avait perdu un instant toute contenance ? Évidemment pas ! Athos était déjà bien assez soucieux. Aramis dut à nouveau se retenir de tâter son épaule. Si cela annonçait l'apparition de nouvelles excroissances… Il était ravi de son pénis tout neuf. Toutefois, pour rien au monde, il ne souhaitait que cela s'accompagne d'une paire d'ailes, de cornes ou de Dieu sait quoi d'autre ! Il préférerait même récupérer son vagin !

Un domestique apporta alors de l'eau et Athos s'interrompit pour nettoyer la plaie de son ami. La coupure était superficielle mais traversait tout l'avant-bras. Plus ennuyeux, sa manche était déchirée et maculée de sang. Le capitaine lui gardait toujours des vêtements de rechange, tout comme il s'occupait depuis des années de ses blessures. Mais il ne pouvait aller le voir sans lui révéler sa nouvelle condition. Seigneur, il était à peu près certain que Tréville serait épouvanté par ce changement. Bien loin de prendre les choses avec philosophie et de constater qu'il avait enfin un mousquetaire avec tous les attributs nécessaires à sa charge, il tempêterait sur cette sorcellerie… Non, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter encore plus d'émotivité !

\- Pourriez-vous me prêter une chemise propre ?

\- D'Artagnan a laissé quelques habits, maugréa Athos. Cela vous conviendra mieux.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude.

La voix de son ami avait pris une intonation glaciale et Athos comprit qu'il avait fait un impair. C'était un homme maintenant. Un homme adulte à qui il venait de proposer, devant leurs camarades, de se vêtir avec les défroques d'un adolescent. Avant qu'il ait pu trouver la bonne manière de s'excuser, Aramis s'était levé avec raideur et avait disparu.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Maître Bonacieux ! Je suis tellement maladroite que j'ai réussi à m'entailler sur votre aiguille ! Heureusement que ça n'a pas abîmé la robe ! Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné !

Les yeux du couturier passaient de son aiguille à la jeune femme d'un air ahuri. Il aurait juré que sa main était sur le corset quand elle s'était mise à saigner… Et il n'avait jamais fait de telles égratignures à une cliente ! Un instant, il avait cru à quelque magie. Il avait entendu parler de ces saints sur le corps desquels apparaissaient les blessures du Christ… Bien sûr, c'était absurde ! Cette demoiselle était charmante, mais elle n'était pas une sainte. Et la blessure ne correspondait à aucun des stigmates… C'était incompréhensible.

Le premier mouvement de Porthos avait été de s'élancer vers Renée quand elle l'avait arrêté d'un regard… Si elle n'avait pas l'autorité d'Aramis, il avait néanmoins ressenti une force peu commune chez cette petite princesse. Il en avait presque oublié la peur provoquée par cette invraisemblable blessure. Elle proférait des mensonges avec un tel aplomb ! Elle n'avait même pas paniqué en voyant l'entaille apparaître sur sa peau ! Qui aurait pu imaginer que cette poupée évanescente fût capable d'autant de sang-froid ?... Il n'était guère étonnant qu'Aramis ait réussi à tromper son monde si longtemps !

\- J'ai des bandages et vous devriez changer de chemise, déclara Bonacieux après s'être platement excusé pour sa maladresse.

\- Vous avez raison ! répondit Renée d'une voix joyeuse. Vous pourrez faire les dernières retouches pendant ce temps !

Par contre, elle n'avait pas grand-chose de l'Aramis pudibond qu'il connaissait. Sa robe prestement retirée, la fine batiste dévoilait bien plus qu'elle ne cachait la rondeur de sa poitrine, le galbe de ses hanches… Oh misère, il apercevait même un mamelon rosé ! On aurait dit une succulente petite framboise… En avait-elle la saveur ? Non ! Non ! Non ! On ne fantasmait pas sur les seins d'Aramis ! On ne s'imaginait pas les glisser entre ses lèvres et les caresser de sa langue ! Argh!

\- Vous allez bien, Porthos ?

Renée le considérait avec un petit sourire en coin… La polissonne devinait parfaitement l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et s'en délectait.

Aramis retira si rageusement sa chemise que l'accroc de sa manche se déchira largement. Baste ! Il allait devoir raccommoder le tissu ! Il n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter du linge supplémentaire… surtout maintenant qu'il avait une deuxième bouche à nourrir avec sa solde de mousquetaire ! À tous les coups, la poupée avait des goûts de luxe ! Elle serait du genre à réclamer des mets de choix et des vins raffinés pour son palais délicat !... Oh, il n'avait pas de mépris pour les femmes en général. Il y en avait de fort braves et fort travailleuses. Mais du peu qu'il en avait vu, cette Renée n'était pas de celles-là. C'était une petite princesse aguicheuse et coquette. Elle était comme toutes ces aristocrates pourries gâtées. Elle ne savait sans doute rien faire de ses dix doigts sauf peut-être se farder et se coiffer. Elle ne serait même pas capable de recoudre quoi que ce soit !

Le grincement d'une poignée de porte l'arrêta dans ses imprécations… C'était Athos ! Il reconnaîtrait le bruit de ses souliers entre mille. Son bras se tendit pour se couvrir prestement avant de s'immobiliser. Ventrebleu, il n'avait plus à se cacher ! Il était un homme ! Un vrai ! Son torse était certes mince, mais il n'avait pas à rougir de sa musculature. Il allait montrer à Athos que même s'il pouvait porter les vêtements d'un adolescent, sa virilité était bien réelle.

Renée ne décolérait pas. Quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Porthos ? Depuis quand était-il si coincé ? Quand elle avait voulu retirer sa chemise, il l'avait prestement attrapée par le bras et poussée dans la pièce attenante en lui jetant un vêtement neuf. Elle avait pourtant bien vu une étincelle de désir s'allumer dans ses yeux quand il fixait sa poitrine… Qu'elle avait plutôt jolie ! se dit-elle en la soupesant. Certes, elle aurait pu être plus opulente, mais ses arrondis n'en étaient pas moins marqués. Elle connaissait les goûts des hommes et particulièrement ceux de Porthos. S'il appréciait les rondeurs charnues, il était plutôt éclectique en matière de femmes. Il ne rechignerait certainement pas à explorer un corps comme le sien. Elle l'avait vu bien des fois cajoler des serveuses de bar et autres filles légères. Il était alors d'une délicatesse qui tranchait avec l'image de colosse un peu rustaud qu'on avait de lui. Comment serait-il avec elle ? Avec Aramis, il pouvait être terriblement protecteur mais aussi très rude. La veille encore, il l'avait forcée à ingurgiter une horrible bouteille d'eau-de-vie. Elle en avait encore la nausée !... Mais s'ils étaient ensemble au lit, elle était persuadée qu'il la traiterait comme une reine. Il n'aurait aucune brutalité… quoiqu'elle ne se formaliserait pas d'un peu brutalité… Si, au lieu de la jeter dans cette chambre, il l'avait accompagnée… Elle l'imaginait la poussant contre le mur, réduire en charpie cette chemise gâtée pour détruire la dernière barrière entre ses mains puissantes et sa peau nue… Non, c'était plutôt le genre d'Athos. Il était l'exact opposé de Porthos. Si, au quotidien, Athos était un modèle de sagesse et de pondération, avec les femmes, c'était un mauvais sujet. Il était audacieux, intrépide et un peu fruste… Les dames de la cour adoraient cela. Cela leur donnait l'impression de s'encanailler tout en ayant un amant assez élégant à la ville pour qu'elles n'aient pas à rougir de leur liaison…

À propos de rougeur, pourquoi un étrange fard lui montait-il aux joues ? Pourquoi surtout cette chaleur qui irradiait soudain son bas-ventre ? Elle n'avait jamais eu ce type de sensations en songeant à Athos et Porthos. Elle les avait vus nus et avec les maîtresses les plus diverses et n'avait jamais imaginé être une de ces femmes… Non, c'était un mensonge. Ce n'était pas elle qui accompagnait ses amis dans les tavernes et les considérait avec dédain quand ils batifolaient avec des serveuses. Elle n'était pas là nous plus quand ils courtisaient de belles dames dans les salons parisiens. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens. Même s'ils étaient présents dans sa mémoire, ils n'étaient pas à elle… Ils étaient à _lui_… à cet autre qui avait contrôlé son corps et lui avait imposé des exercices éreintants et des cicatrices disgracieuses. Soudain, elle se figea et fixa ses bras blancs. À part l'étrange estafilade, elle n'avait plus aucune marque de blessure. Sa peau était aussi immaculée que le jour où elle avait rencontré François… _François_… Son cœur se serra au souvenir de son amour perdu. Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer ! Elle avait porté ce deuil pendant trop longtemps. Elle avait trop sacrifié… Aujourd'hui, elle était vivante à nouveau et elle comptait bien en profiter.


End file.
